The invention relates to a venetian blind according to the introductory portion of claim 1 and to a method for manufacturing such a venetian blind. Such a venetian blind is known from WO2015/088349. In an example of a blind according to this document, the carriers are equipped with spacers, so that an accurate spacing between successive slats 2 is obtained. It is also described that the slats may be supported by supports that are attached to carriers such as cords, for instance by clamping. If no spacers between successive supports are provided and the carriers are flexible, the slats may be pulled up to a relatively compact configuration, for instance by pulling up cords running alongside the carriers and attached to the lowermost slat or to a bottom bar. However, manufacturing such blinds efficiently and accurately is complicated and costly.